A Wedding to Remember
by fanfic-addict17
Summary: In the midst of Spencer's wedding, Carly, Sam and Freddie have lots to do. With problems such as Sam's boyfriend Peter or Freddie's feelings for Sam, chaos ensues. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

**This is a Seddie multi-chap fic that I thought would be cute. **

**Disclaimer: To my great ****disappointment, I don't own iCarly. **

**FREDDIE POV**

Freddie looked over at Sam. She was laughing with Peter, her boyfriend as of five months. She loved him, he loved her. End of story, right? _Not if I can help it, _Freddie grumbled to himself.

Sam yelled over to him, "Hey Freddison! Tell Peter that meat patches DO exist! He doesn't believe Mama!"

Peter took her hand. "Sam, it's fine. You don't have to get Freddie. I believe you." He smiled and softly kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe, I've gotta run. Early morning, with the wedding and all. See ya tomorrow, Lil' Meatloaf."

Sam blushed, something she did more of now. "Alright. Bye Chicken Man!"

Freddie hated the nicknames that they had for each other. She called him Chicken Man because on their first date he took her to her favorite chicken restaurant, and he didn't want to think about the origins of Lil' Meatloaf. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and followed Peter out of the Groovy Smoothie. They had an early day, what with Spencer and Wendy's wedding tomorrow.

**SAM POV**

Sam woke up in a daze. She saw Carly trying on her dress, a baby blue satin mini. Sam glanced over to her dress, dark purple silk. She picked it because she loved how it was so simple. She rolled out of bed and had some leftover chicken from the Shay's dinner the night before.

Carly rolled her eyes when she saw Sam's choice of food. "You know that the grease will stain your dress, right? For the sake of Spencer, GIVE ME THE CHICKEN PUCK."

"Fine," Sam grumbled. "Now what torture do I have to go through now?"

Carly giggled and clapped her hands together. "Well, you have a pretty clear complexion, so we will skip base and I will basically just put on mascara, eyeshadow and some lip stick. Nothing too severe, but you will definitely see a difference."

Sam sighed, "It's not like I have much choice, right?"

Carly smiled. "You have no choice whatsoever."

After Carly had worked on her face for an hour with Sam continually groaning, "I thought you said nothing too severe", "Ow!", and the most popular, "Are we done yet!", Sam was finally ready.

Carly grinned. "You look like a million bucks."

Sam turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She did a double take. "What? This is not me… I look like Melanie! GET IT OFF!

Carly grabbed her wrists, temporarily constraining her. "Samantha Joy Puckett! This is the most important day of my brother's life so you will keep this makeup on! And plus, imagine Peter's face when you come done looking like that!"

Sam smiled a little. "I do look hot, don't I?"

**Well? You know what to do now**, REVIEW! Every time you do Sam and Freddie kiss!****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woo! We made it to 100 views! I hope you like this chapter!**

About an hour later Carly had finally gotten completely ready. The wedding was in approximately three hours, and Freddie and Peter were coming to pick the girls up as their escorts. Freddie was taking Carly because she recently broke up with her boyfriend James, and he had had no relationship since he and Sam dated.

The boys knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey are you ready yet?" Freddie yelled up the stairs. "You've been at it for almost two and a half hours now!"

"Hey, man. It takes my mom and sister at least 3 hours to get ready for our Friday dinner. In my mind, they're early." Peter told Freddie casually.

Every Friday night the Larsons headed out to a different restaurant, and Peter had started taking Sam along about a month ago. Freddie was angry at her complete disregard for the Friday night tradition she, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Spencer had of ordering a huge bucket of meat (it was different every week) and getting some smoothies to go at the Groovy Smoothie, and watching Celebrities Underwater.

Spencer had consoled him the first night it happened, saying, "If you had the chance to go to a really nice restaurant with great food or sit on the couch with your friends eating a bucket of who knows what and watching TV, what would you pick?"

Freddie had replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We're her friends, we should support her relationship, not hold it back," while internally screaming_ "WHAT IF I WANT TO TEAR IT INTO A MILLION PIECES!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Carly's shrill voice **(A/N- I love her character, but sometimes I can't handle the voice. Anyone agree?) **saying, "Here we are!"

Sam walked delicately down the stairs in her beautiful purple dress that perfectly accentuated her curves. Freddie was aghast. It was weird for Sam to do anything delicately, and he thought he would always see her clanging down the staircase. But she looked so gorgeous, Freddie almost screamed at Peter "_Do you know how freaking lucky you_ are!"

Sam stood in front of Peter, almost as if she was a contestant in a beauty pageant and he was a judge. "So, how do I look? And by the way, amazing is the only answer I am willing to take because these shoes are freaking killing me right now."

Peter smiled and said, "Babe, you look amazing."

Carly looked at Freddie. "Erm, Freddie, do I look amazing?" she said pointedly.

Truthfully, in her pink dress and bright pink high hell, she looked like someone had thrown up Pepto-Bismol all over her body. But he couldn't tell her that. "Yeah, you look great?" He fake smiled in her direction.

Sam sent him a look that clearly said _"I'm not buying that chiz, Benson." _He relished the private looks she gave him, the secret jokes they shared, and sometimes even when she physically abused him.

"Umm… since we are a bit early because the girls got done early, do you want to grab a smoothie?" Peter suggested. "We can invite Gibby and Tasha if they're free."

"Good idea, babe. Mama's starving," Sam smiled at Peter. She turned to Freddie. "Fredrico, text Gibby and tell him that we're all meeting up at the Groovy Smoothie. Oh, and tell him to stop by Galini's and bring Mama a pie. Tasha can come too."

"I still don't get why you guys worship Galini's pie. Pie can't be THAT good," Peter scoffed.

"Trust me Peter," Freddie said, "Once you try this pie, your life will be changed forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope people are still reading this- I stumbled across this account yesterday and I plan to keep up some of the stories for sure!**

Freddie picked up his phone to text Gibby- he always had it on him, they all had a theory that he was a diehard High School Story addict but he always vehemently denied it.

_hey, we're heading over to the gs- sam says you and tasha can come if you bring her a galini pie_

True to his nature, Gibby replied back in a matter of seconds.

_Already on our way. GIBBBAYYY OUT._

Freddie chuckled to himself, and attracted weird looks from everyone in the room.

"Whatcha laughing about there, Freddie?" Peter asked finally, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Babe, don't worry- I think Benson's lost his marbles. With all those chemicals he was around in science, it's a miracle he hasn't cracked sooner." Sam said faux seriously, looking condescendingly serious as she gazed at Freddie.

"Well if you'd let me actually answer Peter then you'd know that, no, I haven't gone nuts- it's just that Gibby is already on his way and is probably going to beat us and we aren't even out the door. So who's crazy now, Puckett?" Freddie said, satisfied with his tirade.

"Still you." Sam smirked.

"What? That isn't how this is supposed to work! I won!" Freddie cried, exasperated.

"OKAY YOU TWO, CAN IT. I am going to be crazy if we're late, so I swear if you don't drop this right now I will handcuff you two together and make you apologize like preschoolers. Let's go!" Carly screamed, her voice shocking Sam and Freddie to the point that they fell completely silent.

"Carly, I'll take Sam so she doesn't stir up any more trouble. Lil' Meatloaf is safe in my hands." Peter said with a grin, taking one of Sam's hands in his and moving towards the door.

_I am not giving up this opportunity,_ Freddie thought to himself. "Well wouldn't it make more sense for me to bring Sam so we can, as Carly so eloquently said, work out our differences and not ruin the wedding?" He shot a pointed stare at Peter for good measure.

"Freddie, as much as I appreciate you trying to patch things up with my girlfriend here, we're late as is and it makes sense for me, as her boyfriend, to take her to an establishment such as the Groovy Smoothie." Peter's voice hardened.

Freddie's phone beeped, and a text from Gibby flashed across the screen.

_I forgot to get the pie PLEASE GET IT OR SAM WILL KILL ME_

"Hey, Gibby forgot to get the pie, so I'll go with Sam and pick it out. We'll meet you there." Freddie walked to the door and held it open.

Carly, exasperated, threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Just go with it Peter, there'll be plenty of other circumstances for you to drive with Sam. You can ride with me- let's just go."

She stalked out the door with Peter in tow. Sam followed after them, and they all got into the elevator, tension thick.

When the elevator got to the ground floor after what seemed like an eternity, Carly dragged Peter to her car, and Sam got into the passenger side of Freddie's car.

He smiled to himself. _At least something went right today._

**Hope you guys liked it- review if you want me to continue this :)**


End file.
